You get what you deserve
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Versión "re-escrita" de "We're friends no mo!" dedicado a Sam the Stormbringer. (No es un songfic de Victoria Justice)
1. Cap 1

**Hola a todos, sé que quizás van a pensar que se trata de una secuela de mi UA de "Dance Dance Resolution" dedicado a MontanaHatsune92 (O pensaron que tomaria un giro oscuro como ese fic de That Engineer de nombre "A Night to forget") llamado "We're friends no mo!", pero en realidad creo que se trata de una versión reescrita (No significa que le copiare a mi AU original y agregarle más palabras tanto como cambios en los parrafos) el cual se la dedico a Sam the Stormbringer (El cual leyo el fic y dice que necesitaba profundizar los capitulos y que lo decepciono, aparte a que se refiere con que leyese algo que escribi sin que el esperase algo a cambio, yo nunca dije algo de que se lo dedicara a él).**

 **Saludos a Sam The Stormbringer. (Puedes pasar a dejar una review en la version original llamada: "We're friends no mo!")**

 **Loud House no me pertenece.**

 **"You get what you deserve"**

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **Quiero que me expliquues**

En ese momento Lincoln comenzó a sentir el verdadero terror, ¿Terror de qué? ¿De qué lo acosaran por teléfono? No pues se trataba de que estaba en un baile de Sadie Hawkins, que tenía cuatro citas a ciegas, Ronnie Anne estaba en el medio y como "Cereza del pastel" todas buscaban a Lincoln para el baile lento.

¿Aún hay quienes se preguntan que hizo para terminar en esto?: Todo se lo puede resumir así:

Era el día del baile de Sadie Hawkins, Lincoln se quería ocultar de Ronnie Anne por el baile a causa de que había un 2x1 en el arcade y de ninguna forma se lo perdería, a excepción de sus amigos Rayos Oxidados, Zach y Liam que daban lo mejor para tener sus citas.

Él logro que Ronnie no lo viese, y regreso a casa dándole a sus hermanas la "terrible" noticia de que Ninguna lo invito para su decepción, pero no para el esperando Que pudiese lograr tener una cita.

Pensó que el pudiera haber tenido una noche tranquila en los videojuegos, pero cometió un gran error al decirle que nadie lo invito: Sus hermanas, Luna, Lynn, Luan y Lucy "sintieron lastima" y les pusieron cuatro citas a ciegas que pronto lo hicieron bajo amenazas diciendo que ahora debía cavar su propia tumba.

Conoció a las amigas de sus Hermanas llamadas: Polly, Haiku, Tabby y Risas, se las estaba pasando bien con ellas, pero Cuando iban a avisar quien iba a comer en la mesa de los maestros, cosa que Liam tenía esperanzas de comer en dicho en lugar, quiso evitar que no lo vieran.

Al final fue cachado el comenzó a confesar con ellas dándole 10 segundos para hablar como si estuviese en un juicio y solo quisieran verlo muerto.

¿Pero que importaba que ocurriría luego? Después de todo ellas, sus hermanas, fueron las quienes empezaron todo, quizás si les decía que ocurría realmente aquí quizás entenderían y sus hermanas obtendrían lo que se merecían

Tardo más de lo debido cuando dijo la verdad de todo: Que sus hermanas lo obligaron a ir bajo amenaza cuando malinterpretaron eso de que no tuvo una invitación de una chica.

-...Y eso fue lo que paso. - Lincoln espero a que le diesen la paliza de su vida. En vez de eso las amigas de sus hermanas entendieron toda la situación. No se trató de algo más que de un plan maestro que obligaron hacer a ese muchacho bajo amenaza.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo es que tus hermanas te hacen eso? - Lincoln no creyó en lo que decía Tabby ¿No era su culpa? Tenía razón entonces, ¡Todo es culpa de sus hermanas que ni pensaron en dejarlo en paz!

-Te obligan a ir bajo amenaza y les vale un carajo la felicidad de su propio hermanito. - dijo Risas enojada con Luan.

\- ¿Como pude llegar a pensar que te haría daño cuando ellas te hacían daño? - se preguntó Haiku con puro desprecio hacia Lucy.

-Pues esto se acabó aquí y para siempre. - sentencio Polly la cual se fue junto con sus amigas de la escuela para darle a sus "amigas" algo que nunca iban a olvidar.

-Chicas esperen...- intento Lincoln evitar de que ellas no cometiesen una demencia hasta que vio a Ronnie Anne.

-Menso...- dijo Ronnie Anne pero Lincoln se asustó al pensar Que le partiría la madre pero...

\- ¡Ronnie Anne!

-Menso... Iba a enojarme, pero... Al escuchar lo que hicieron tus hermanas, ugh... No puedo creer que se comportasen así, ni Bobby hace eso conmigo. - dijo Ronnie también despreciando a sus hermanas.

-Qué bueno que entendieras. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Quieres que nos larguemos de aquí al arcade? - le propuso Lincoln a Ronnie Anne de irse de todo ese baile cursi.

-Suena perfecto. - dijo Ronnie Anne la cual salieron de la escuela para pasar una "verdadera" noche tranquila.

 **Continuara...**

 **You get what you deserve: Es parte de una estrofa de la letra de la canción: "Beggin on your knees" de Victoria Justice (Ufff... Me hace pensar cuando pasaban Victorious por Nickelodeon** **). ¿Alguna vez oyeron Victoria Justice? Porque sé que de seguro enamora a los de BTS.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, siento que al escribir esto, debió ser este el AU de "Dance Dance Resolution" original siendo este un "prototipo"/"idea desechada" (La cual irónicamente no pensé antes de hacerlo XD) de mi AU de "Dance Dance Resolution.**

 **Técnicamente a diferencia de "We're friends no mo!" Sera solamente de 3 capítulos (De los cuales seran muy largos como lo hacen autores como Mario Uzumaki o LordKent11).**


	2. Cap 2

**"You get what you deserve"**

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Estoy deceepcionado de ustedes**

Lincoln y Ronnie "escaparon" de la escuela para ir al arcade para divertirse de verdad sin dejar a Clyde, la maestra Johnson o a los otros amigos de Lincoln un mensaje.

Llegaron a la arcade y esperaron el 2x1 que tanto tiempo esperaron desde que el asunto de ese bobo baile y empezaron su noche de verdad.

Lo que Lincoln no sabia es que cuatro chicas iban a "hacer cenizas" su relacion social con cuatro de las hermanas de la familia Loud, aunque antes de entrar escucharon a sus "amigas"decir algo sobre Lincoln.

Y vaya que no les gusto.

-No puedo creer que ese estupido de Lincoln quisiese ir a jugar videojuegos antes que a un baile, es lo unico que sabe hacer.- Eso vino de Lynn, por lo que dijo sono como si despreciase a su hermano, y dejase en "expuesto" sus verdades, de que no tiene y nunca tendra talento. ¿Como podia aquella que era la mas sobreprotectora

-Si, ¿nosotros le ayudamos y nos lo paga desagradeciendonos? Que egoista.- ese otro Comentario parecio venir de Luna la cual era su hermana mas cercana, y en vez de verlo como un hermanito al cual no parecia quererlo "compartir" con las demas, lo veia como un mal esposo y a la vez un hombre egoista que vivio casada con el por mas de 31 años.

Al igual que Ebenezer Scrooge de las novelas del britanico Charles Dickens el cual era un hombre que decia ser feliz con lo que tenia valiendole un carajo la existencia de su esposa muerta y su nieto joven hasta que aprendio la leccion viendo que le depararia el futuro si seguia asi (Cosa que estas "zorritas" les valia un comino mencionado lo anterior).

¿Estupido?

¿Egoista?

¿Desagradecido?

¿Como se atrevian a decirle asi?

Si eran ellas las egoistas por no pensar en el y su privacidad.

Por sin mencionar que para justificar lo que en unos "segundos" ocurriria, le hechaban al chico que siempre se esforzaba por ser las mejores, pero hasta aqui parecia que estuviesen aprovechandose para "Llegar a la cima" y que el fuese su "sirviente", pero como esas de las peliculas francesas de porno en donde los millonarios tienden a tocar las nalgas de sus maids por debajo de sus trajes.

Eso ya fue la gota que colmo el vaso, ya que ellas tocaron el timbre, y ellas las atendieron.

-Hola chicas ¿como les fue?- Ahora Luna se escuchaba mas alegre que antes.

-Mal.- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Porque?

-Ya saben porque.

Al decir eso las chicas solo pudieron pensar en una persona que las hizo sentir asi.

Lincoln.

Solo pensaron que el niño que siempre no tenia talento y era una sombra para llegar a la cima, Que antes era un hermanito con el cual divertirse y hasta ahora lo vieron como un abusivo que les hacia la vida imposible atormentandolas y sometiendolas a cualquier humillacion, esos recuerdos bellos que pasaron parecieron haberse "ido" a la basura, y eran un veneno que se apoderaba de su alma hasta "desaparecerlas

-Ese...- Lucy intento maldecirle y quizas desearle la muerte pero en ese momento recibio una patada en el estomago por parte de Haiku.

-Callense... ¡Callense todas! ¡El no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Es suya! ¡Si lo ubiesen dejado en paz esto no estaria pasando!- les grito Polly.

-El nos dijo que ninguna lo invito asi que pensamos ayudarlo pero el prefiere mas unos pateticos videojuegos.- le grito Luna.

-Pero ahora que las convencio de que estabamos mal, pues no estamos ni mal, cuando vuelva se las vera.- Lynn apreto sus nudillos con las otras chicas con una sonrisa "diabolica" dejando en claro que iba a pasar luego.

-Chicas deben darse cuenta de lo que dicen ademas el no prefiere algo encima de otra cosa, solo queria una noche tranquila.- Tabby aun intentaba en convencerlas de abrir los ojos pero todo "era inutil".

-Noche tranquila, mi panocha! Por no aceptar nuestra ayuda sufrira las consecuencias ese muy maricon sin talento que sera por siempre unasombra y un esclavo al cual mangonear.-dijo Luan con puro desprecio hacia Lincoln esas palabras eran ya como un veneno al mencionar a su hermano.

Ellas ya no sabian en que "manera reaccionar

-Creo que ya entendi demasiado. Estamos muy decepcionadas de ustedes, no se que pasaba por su cabeza.- bofetea a Lucy de forma fuerte que le queda marcado.

Pero veo como Lincoln siempre es un buen chico que las ayuda y le pagan aprovechandose de el como un esclavo.- Tabby patea de forma fuerte a Luna.

No puedo creer que fuimos amigas de unas egoistas malnacidas y paridas.- Polly le pasa sus patines encima de los pies de Lynn.

Ya no queremos verlas cercas de nosotros o de Lincoln, ustedes para mi ya no son mas nada, pateticas.- Al final Polly le lanzo un pie en su cara dejandola todas humillada al igual que sus hermanas.

Cerraron la puerta y las dejaron todas llorando al ver que sus amigas ya las consideraban desconocidas, intentaron en hacerle abrir los ojos, pero por muy zorras que son a causa de su ego, siguieron culpando a su hermanito que no tenia nada que ver en eso.

 **FIN**

 **Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a quien dedique la version original de este fic MontanaHatsune92 y a su OC Alexander, el cual, solo al bosnio, le quiero decir que sobre Leni en esta historia tomara la decision de marcharse para no convivir con una hipocritas hijas de perra que se aprovechan de su hermanito por propositos propios. Y puedes insultarlas, Leni no te dira nada se lo merecen y puedes reirte a sus espaldas.**


	3. Cap 3

**"You get what you deserve"**

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Apoyo**

Lincoln Loud, llego casi cerca de su casa, despidiendose de Ronnie Anne, sin saber la "sorpresa" que le depararia.

Entro por la casa y se topo con una sorpresa nada agradable.

Luan, Luna, Lucy y Lynn saltaron encima de el agresivamente como si se tratase de un animal.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE MIERDA LES PASA!? - grito Lincoln.

-Sucede que nuestras amigas nos abandonaron porque tu les dijiste que no querias ir. - dijo Luan.

-¿Y que? Se lo merecen. Hay cosas que no tienen arreglos. Ir al baile no es lo mio. Tampoco Ronnie Anne… - no continuo porque sus hermanas se lanzaron contra el y lo compenzaron a golpear las 4 hasta que Lori intervino junto con los padres.

-¡A VER, A VER! ¡¿QUE PASO!?

.

Una hora despues…

.

-Y eso fue lo que paso. - explico Luna, la cual tenia una sonrisa, no tan amigable, esperando a que Lincoln recibiese el castigo.

-No puedo creerlo. - dijo Lori.

-Si… - para mala sorpresa de las sorpresas Lori y los señores Louds se adelantaron diciendoles algo que las sacarian de quicio.

-No puedo creer que obligaran a su hermano a ir a un baile que en primer lugar no quiso. - dijo el sr. Loud dejando en Shock a las chicas.

-Es que sentimos pena. - dijo Lucy simplemente y tratando de ganar el pleito.

-"Es que sentimos pena". Hay cosas que no tienen arreglo, Si no quiere ir, pues que no vaya, pero no vengan con soluciones que no valen la pena eso ya es un chiste de mal gusto. - dijo la sra. Rita Loud.

-Pero el mintio. - argumento Luan.

-Pero el no tiene citas con chicas que por cierto ni conoce. - dijo Lori que para todas era como un pisamiento de su autoestima.

-Bueno chicas, quedan castigadas por 2 semanas, sin hacer sus actividades diarias solo para ir a la escuela y es todo. - dijo Lynn Padre.

-Seras… - todas se lanzaron a Lincoln para dejarlo pure pero su madre dijo:

-A SU CUARTO!

Todas subieron mientras se contenian las ganas de romper todo y mostrarle a Lincoln quien era la ramera que mandaba.

-Lincoln, entiendo que no quisieras ir, la proxima vez dinoslo y entenderemos, ok? -dijo Lori.

-Ok. - dijo el Lincoln.

Fue arriba a su cuarto a descansar a su cuarto, al igual que Lori y sus padres, ignorando que luna, Luan, Lynn Y Lucy querian mas soñando ver a Lincoln suplicando como el ñato puto que es.

 **Continuara...**

 **Rtas:**

 **J0nas Nagera: Gracias**

 **Saludos a Sam the Stormbringer.**

 **Wattpad: KagekaoBlack y Octaviodorta.**


	4. Cap 4

**"You get what you deserve"**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **Separacion**

A la mañana en la casa Loud, todos se encontraban desayunando, pero no era como de esos desayunos comunes en ese hogar, era uno distinto, uno en donde se podia sentir el miedo y tension entre el aire.

Puesto que Luan, Luna, Lucy y Lynn miraban a Lincoln con unas ganas de quererlo golpear hasta dejarlo hecho mierda, A Lori por pasarse de su lado, a las demas no porque ellas no tenian nada que ver en esto que era "personal".

Asi que para matar la tencion, Luna, tiro su desayuno al otro lado de la mesa ensuciando el piso.

-¡Luna! ¿Cual es tu problema?- pregunto la madre Rita Loud.

-No tengo ningun problema, es Lincoln el problema. - dijo Luna.

-¿De que me perdi? - pregunto Leni.

De ahi Luna, Lynn, Lucy y Luan comenzaron a contar lo que paso ayer de que eligieron cuatro citas a ciegas para Lincoln, pero que Luego Lincoln les dijo lo que hicieron sus hermanas y rompieron amistad con ellas, intentaron enseñarle al albino una leccion que jamas olvidaria, pero Lori y sus padres vinieron y las castigaron injustamente.

-No puedo creerlo... - dijo Leni.

-Si... ¿Como es que... - iba a decir Lynn pensando que Leni y las demas estaban de su parte pero eso ni en un millon de años.

-No, como es que obligaron a Lincoln a ir con unas chicas que no conoce aun cuando dijo que no queria ir? Haber, ¿como es eso? - Pregunto Leni con una mirada seria.

-Que...? - dijo Luna en shock, viendo como la mas tierna y manipulable se puso del lado del mentiroso. -Pero... ¿Como? ¿Porque te pones del lado de esa sabandija?

-Ademas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso de buscarle pareja a Lincoln para el baile. - dijo Lynn.

-Si, la diferencia es que nosotros no lo obligamos por las malas o le pedimos a alguien que no conocemos que sea su pareja, quienes se creen para decidir? Un albergue de centralistas? - dijo Lana.

De hay empezo una discusion, de la cual Lincoln intento apaciguarlo.

O empeorarlo.

-¡FAMILIA! ¡YA PAREN! - Grito el Lincoln.

-Si, tiene razon, los quienes piensen que Lynn, Luna, Luan y Lucy tienen la culpa de todo, formense detras de mi. - ordeno Lori, haciendo que Lana, Lily, Lola, Lisa, sus padres y Leni se pusieran detras de ella.

-De Leni me lo esperaba porque jamas haria daño a alguien, ¡¿PERO DE LISA?! Ùsa la cabeza, 4ojos. - dijo Lynn.

-Lo siento unidad fraternal de nombre Lynn, pero lo que esta pasando ocurrio por la "ayuda" que quieren darle a Lincoln, si no le hubieran dado pelota al asunto todo seria como antes. - dijo Lisa en su tono cinico de siempre

-Bien, quien piense que Lincoln tiene la culpa de todo pongase detras de mi. - ordeno Luna mientras sus "complices" Lynn, Luan y Lucy se pusieron detras de ella.

Solo quedo Lincoln.

-Bien Linc a quien eliges? - pregunto Lori persuadiendolo a que no asumiera la culpa de unas cobardes que se entrometen en todo.

-No vayas ahi, debes asumir la culpa como el mentiroso que eres. - dijo Lynn en un tono amenazante para golpear a Lincoln hasta escuchar sus suplicas que ya no tienen efecto.

-Ven con nosotros Linky. - exclamo La rubia de lentes.

Lincoln , lo penso, y tomo la desicion justa.

-Ya lo pense. - dijo el peli blanco.

-Oh yeah baby. - dijo Luna en ingles con un tono de victoria pensando que aceptaria ser su esclavo invulnerable. Lastima que ese deseo no se iba a cumplir.

-Me ire con ellos. - camino al lado de Lori y los demas que lo apoyan.

-Oh mierda! - dijo Luna frustrada.

-Carajo. - exclamo Lucy.

-Ya veras, un dia volveras arrastrandose a nuestros pies. - dijo Lynn en un tono arrogante.

-Sigue soñando no pasara boba, un dia todo ese poder que sientes se ira al caño y no tendras a nadie. - dijo Lincoln mientras se iba con los demas.

-¿A donde van? - pregunto Luan.

-Lejos de aqui, no pasaremos toda la vida con unas toxicas, unos fraudes, unas que se hacen llamar buenas hermanas, pero se meten en donde no les llaman, y ademas no son mas que unas metiches que piensan que pueden comprometer a quien sea con quien vean. - dijo Lynn Padre.

Los demas se fueron de esa casa, pero a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, no les parecia importar, su ego y falsa superioridad les hacia pensar que solo era un berrinche y que volverian suplicando como las maricas que son, como perros falderos que se hacen los valientes pero con verdaderos valientes se mueren del miedo.

Pero el karma les mordera bien fuerte.

 **Continuara...**

 **Regrese.**


End file.
